This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0083203, filed on Oct. 18, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for modeling and analyzing a network simulation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for modeling and analyzing a network simulation for a salable simulation framework (SSF)-based network simulation package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a network simulation is used to assess the practicability, operability, and other performance of a variety of functions desired by a network, before the network is developed, and inspect vulnerabilities created by the network in order to guarantee the effectiveness of the network. A network simulation modeling capable of properly assessing the network, and simulation analysis means capable of effectively analyzing results obtained through the network simulation, are required to obtain the maximum effect of the network simulation.
A salable simulation framework (SSF) is a kind of network simulation package, and provides a variety of network objects such as a basic network protocol, node, link, etc. In the form of open source.
A SSF-based network simulation package processes the variety of network objects provided by SSF, and provides a network simulation application capable of simulating a specific state in the network. The SSF-based network simulation package is configured as a combination of simulation applications, and the network simulation modeling and simulation analysis vary according to the simulation application. However, although the network simulation modeling varies according to the simulation application, a domain modeling language (DML) is used for every network simulation modeling in the SSF-based network simulation package.
DML is a modeling language that provides easy high-level functions for defining a model, and is particularly suitable for expressing configuration information of a large-scale network such as the Internet. DML's hierarchical structure makes it possible to constitute a plurality of recursive sub networks, and makes it easy to expand.
A network simulation modeling method used in a conventional SSF-based network simulation package defines in advance a variety of network objects having their own intrinsic attributes with respect to a network simulation model, according to the characteristic of a network simulation application, and DML is composed by hand based on the network objects.
However, since the conventional network simulation modeling method must be partly carried out by hand, it is difficult to complete a complicated network simulation modeling without mistakes.
It is especially difficult to easily recognize the scope of the simulation application that guarantees the networking function in defining a variety of network objects capable of being expressed and processed in the conventional SSF-based network simulation package.
The conventional network simulation modeling method is confusing because it does not provide the user with intuitive means of recognition of the existing network simulation modeling. In particular, the user must pay close attention to a large-scale network simulation modeling.
Since the network simulation modeling varies according to the simulation application, it is necessary to correct the existing network simulation modeling by hand for application to a different simulation application, which introduces human error and requires much of time and expense.
It is necessary for all users to calculate various statistics in order to analyze a network simulation result with respect to the existing network simulation modeling. Therefore, a great deal of time and expense are required to obtain various statistical results in order to more exactly assess the network.